swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W46/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 09.11.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:08 Server check and updates 00:30 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 04:20 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 05:50 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 08:58 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 11:17 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 14:11 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 16:09 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria di Rohan (1988) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 18:20 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 20:16 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1999) Opera Rara (I) 22:51 Gioachino Rossini - Il viaggio a Reims ossia L'albergo del giglio d'oro (1984) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 10.11.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:06 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 02:38 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 04:05 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 06:13 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 08:49 Saverio Mercadante - Il Giuramento (1993) Nuova Era (I) 11:09 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 13:20 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 15:05 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 17:33 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 19:56 Antônio Carlos Gomes - A noite do Castelo (1978) Master Class (PT-BR) - 1st recording 22:10 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 11.11.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:06 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 01:56 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 04:13 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) 07:38 Jules Massenet - Esclarmonde (1975) Decca (F) 10:14 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 12:47 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 13:39 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 15:49 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria Rusticana (1990) Fonè (I) 17:06 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 18:38 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 20.36 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:12 Antonio Fortunato - Salvo d'acquisto (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 23:29 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 12.11.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:01 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 02:42 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 05:14 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 07:18 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 09:51 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 11:38 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 13:47 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 16:05 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 17:43 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 20:20 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 22:08 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 13.11.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:05 Nancy van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) Nancy van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 14.11.2015 - Saturday/Samstag Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 15.11.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Dirigent: Tullio Serafin (I) Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) Giovanni Paisiello - Le due contesse (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 16:49 Rinaldo di Capua - La zingara (1969) Nuova Era (I) 17:27 Tommaso Traetta - Il buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 19:52 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 22:01 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 46/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015